Qué se sentirá?
by Existentialiste
Summary: Sam contempla la felicidad de Dean con su pareja, contempla cómo su padre extraña a su madre, en el día a día ve parejas pasar mientras él sigue su vida en solitario. Un buen día, la realidad lo golpea, cae en cuenta de que, aunque tiene una familia, está solo en cuanto a pareja, sin un pasado ni un presente al respecto.


Título: ¿Qué se sentirá?

Autora: Existentialiste

Beta: Roppi_vongola

Dedicatoria: Para Yazmín, a.k.a Zim, de tu mini reno, feliz cumpleaños, ni quien pensara que el lindo feto que fuiste hace 17 años acabaría convirtiéndose en un ser yaoista (¿?) uwu/

Playlist: la encuentran en youtube con el titulo del fic

* * *

 **¿Qué se sentirá?**

 _¿Qué se sentirá?_ Esa era la única pregunta que rondaba mi mente mientras veía a Dean y Cas en la cena. Es el recuerdo de la noche en que mi hermano mayor hizo oficial ante mi padre su relación con Castiel, la noche en la que entendí lo que era realmente sentirse solo.

Mucho me esperaba de esa noche, parcialmente estaba listo para separar a mi padre de mi hermano cuando se lanzara a golpearlo. Pero no lo hizo. El hombre que nos diese la vida simplemente rio de la expresión de miedo que inundó nuestros rostros tras su silencio posterior a la declaración. Él lo aceptó, no preguntó más y sólo le pidió a Cas que cuidase de Dean.

¿Y yo? Yo por supuesto que sabía de la relación de Dean y Castiel, incluso semanas antes de que mi hermano se atreviera a decirme al respecto. Aunque, ese no es el punto aquí. Mi punto es que, ante la aceptación de mi padre, no pude hacer más que seguir preguntándome ¿qué se sentirá? En aquel entonces no me importó mucho, la alegría de ver a mi hermano siendo feliz obstruyó que la pregunta trascendiera en mis pensamientos.

Han pasado 5 años desde esa noche. Dean y Cas se graduaron de la Universidad hace 3 años, yo estoy a la mitad de la carrera en Derecho. Ellos viven juntos desde hace 2 años, yo aún vivo con papá. _Es justo el punto de la vida donde vale la pena preguntarme ¿qué se sentirá?_ No obstante, la Universidad me mantenía lo suficientemente ocupado como para no darle más vueltas al asunto, tras terminar la investigación que hacía para Derecho Romano, me arrastré a la soledad de mi cama para caer dormido casi al instante.

Iba saliendo del tercer periodo de clases cuando lo conocí. Tenía una hora libre antes del último periodo, por lo que decidí que era buena idea ir a comer. Fui a aquella cafetería que conocí años atrás con Dean y Cas, "The Apocalypse".

Tomaba zumo de naranja, acompañando mi ensalada de champiñones, en la terraza. Todo era paz y buena digestión para mí, hasta que algo me golpeó la cabeza. Volteé, algo molesto, a buscar al responsable de que un pequeño aro golpeara mi cabeza. Me encontré con que se acercaba saltando un sujeto al menos uno años mayor que yo.

-Hey, tienes mi aro. –dijo sonriéndome al llegar a mi lado.- Oh, lamento tu pérdida.

-¿Perdón? –cuestioné sin entender lo último.

-Tu ensalada, tu camisa, tu cabello… -el sujeto apenas era capaz de reprimir su risa mientras señalaba lo que mencionaba.

Me giré a ver mi comida y vestimenta _¿Cómo rayos no sentí que mi almuerzo decidió rediseñar mi atuendo?_ Trataba de sacudirme la lechuga y champiñones. Entonces, una mano tomó el aro antes de dejarme una tarjeta en el bolsillo de la camisa.

-Lo siento, llevo prisa. –dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse corriendo.- Llámame y te lo compensaré.

Ignoré, en la medida de lo posible, su grosera desaparición y terminé de arreglar el desastre. Al finaliza, y tras pedir otra ensalada, revisé su tarjeta, la cual decía en letras estilo gótico: _**Lucifer Nickelson, Director y Productor.**_ _¿Lucifer? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?_ , me pregunté, dejando completamente de lado su ocupación. Sin darle mayor importancia, me retiré de vuelta a clases, con un fresco perfume a vinagreta de miel y mostaza.

Una semana más tarde recordé la tarjeta del tal Lucifer. _Son curiosos los procesos de la psique_ , pensé cuando lo recordé. ¿Por qué? Porque él vino a mi mente al momento de recordar que papá saldría a pescar el fin de semana con Bobby, mi hermano estaba planeando su celebración de aniversario con Castiel…

¿Y yo? Yo, como buen nerd, tenía todo bajo control aun a mediados de semestre. _Lo cual se resume en: necesito una vida._

Las pocas horas que faltaban para que papá se marchara las pasé ayudándolo a preparar su equipaje, lo cual resultó en un montón de miradas de condescendencia y preguntas por si deseaba acompañarlos. A pesar de lo tentador que resultaba colgarme de la oportunidad, la denegué por aversión a interrumpir los momentos del par de amigos de toda la vida _. Y porque salir de fin de semana con un par de hombres de mediana edad sería poner la cereza al pastel de mi miserable existencia._

Al quedarme solo, traté de buscar que hacer con mi miserable intento de vida social. Fue ahí cuando me encontré con la tarjeta. Pasaron largos minutos en los que creí 'limpiar' mi habitación. Más, realmente, no hacía más que darle vueltas al escritorio donde reposaba la dichosa tarjetita.

Cuando decidí que estaba arañando mi límite en ocio (lo cual sucedió en la cuarta sacudida de polvo al librero), tomé la tarjeta y, tratando de no detenerme a pensar en mis acciones, llamé al número en ella. _Uno, dos, tres timbres… debe estar ocupado…_ , estuve a punto de colgar.

-¿Diga? –esa voz, con burla implícita en ella, me hablaba al otro lado de la línea.

Me apresuré a devolver el teléfono al lado de mi oreja para escuchar y responder.

-¿Lucifer? –dije haciendo gala de la voz más segura de la que es capaz un abogado.- Soy Sam, el chico al que le arruinaste el almuerzo la semana pasada…

-Chico, arruino muchos almuerzos. –me interrumpió.- Tendrás que ser más específico que eso.

-Escucha, fue una mala idea. Lamento la molestia.

-Hey, hey, hey, respira, chico. –dijo riendo.- Suenas como un alce enfadado.

-No llamé para ser ofendido –repliqué tratando de calmar mi respiración.

-¿Entonces, llamaste para que fuera por ti? Porque si no es así deberías tener cuidado de que botones presionas al llamar… -y fue cuando le colgué.

 _¿Quién rayos se siente?_ Tratando de dar por zanjeado el asunto, me entretuve en ver que estaban pasando por la TV, un maratón de películas… _comedia romántica_ … estaba por apagar la TV cuando sonó el timbre y me tuve que levantar, a regañadientes, a atender la puerta.

Supuse que se trataba de Dean buscando mi consejo respecto a algún asunto referente a su aniversario, por lo que abrí sin mirar antes de quien se trataba.

-Sammy-Candy –dijo el sujeto rubio de ojos azules que me sonreía sugerentemente desde el tapetito de "Home, sweet home" de la entrada.

Cerré la puerta de golpe por unos segundos, tratando de asimilar el hecho, y luego volví a abrirla.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –interrogué con desconfianza.

-¡Dah! –dijo riendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Mr. GPS sabe dónde vives. –enunció al tiempo que meneaba su móvil en mi rostro, mostrándome, en la pantalla del mismo, la veracidad de sus palabras.

Mi cerebro apenas estaba procesando la situación cuando él, sin más, empujó la puerta, haciéndose espacio suficiente para entrar a la casa. _Todo un ninja, Sam, por eso de niño no te dejaban solo…_ Aun cuando me tomó sólo 3 segundos reaccionar, Lucifer ya estaba en la sala, tomando asiento y colocando una caja de galletas sobre la mesa de centro.

-Disculpa, no creo haberte invitado a pasar. –comenté alcanzándolo en la sala.- De hecho, ni siquiera te invité a venir.

-Wow, ¿tenemos casa sola, Sammy-Candy? ó mientras me recorría con una extraña mirada.- Con el jaleo que estás armando ya debería haber salido alguien.

-Tal vez vivo solo –comenté por no darle la razón.

-No lo creo. –dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mi hasta quedar de frente.- La decoración, las fotos, hasta el aire aquí dice "hogar familiar". No veo sortija en tu dedo, ni juguetes por la casa, entonces, la única opción es que Sammy-Candy aún vive con sus padres. –concluyó elevando las cejas y sonriendo de lado.

-Sólo con mi padre. –admití desviando la mirada.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos. Podría decirse que lo único que me daba la certeza de que Lucifer seguía allí era la visión de su sombra.

-¿Puedo tomar prestada tu cocina? –preguntó finalmente.- Después de todo ¿qué son las galletas sin té?

-…Claro, está a la derecha del comedor. –respondí perplejo, tras lo cual lo vi irse por donde le indiqué.

Fue extraño que no me diera sus condolencias o algo por el estilo. Pero fue una extrañeza gratificante, saber que no había en él aquella reacción, que siempre consideré hipócrita de algún modo, de dar el pésame por algo que pasó hace tanto.

Pensando en ello, me quedé sentado sin notar el tiempo hasta que regresó. Traía una bandeja con tazas, pequeños platos y la tetera.

-Bien, Sammy-Candy, –comenzó al terminar de servir y acomodarse en el sillón.- parece un buen momento para empezar a conocernos.

-¿Él no te dirá todo de mi? –pregunté señalando con la cabeza su móvil que descansaba en la mesa.- Ya te dijo donde vivo.

-El oráculo Google tiene basto conocimiento. Pero no me dirá el secreto de la soledad en esos ojos de cachorrito, Sammy-Candy.

-Tampoco yo lo haré… -comencé.- a menos que quieras añadir alcohol a mi té o tomarte el tiempo de trabajar esta relación. –dije al aire, por decir algo.

-Te tomo la palabra, Sammy-Candy –reconoció tras dar un trago a su bebida.- haz de saber que, soy del tipo de persona que, cuando se interesa en alguien, ese alguien tiene dos opciones; ceder y dejarme entrar, o ver cómo voy colándome debajo de su piel hasta estar en el centro de su vida. Tu aceptación nos evita la parte que suena a taxidermia. –concluyó guiñándome un ojo.

-En este momento debería estar saliendo a tramitar una orden de restricción en tu contra. -reconocí riendo por lo bajo.

-Pero no lo harás. Porque algo te dice que esto puede acabar bien.

-Claro, te conocí en medio del apocalipsis, literalmente, al parecer eres una especie de persona con tendencias acosadoras que habla de meterse bajo mi piel si le rechazo en mi vida. ¿Qué podría salir mal? –concluí reprimiendo una risa.

 _ **3 Meses después.**_

 _Cálmate, Samuel, no es la primera vez que sales con Lucifer, y para empezar, no es una maldita cita_ , me repetía mentalmente mientras caminaba al set de grabaciones, el lugar de trabajo de mi más reciente amigo.

Aquella tarde en que Lucifer llegó, de manera alarmante, a mi casa, había desembocado en el inicio de una grandiosa amistad. Como él mismo dijo, se fue colando poco a poco hasta que un buen día me di cuenta de que estaba en el centro de mi vida… _y me había enamorado de él._ Así es, me enamoré de ese mar de líos, bromas pesadas y amoríos, que por si fuera poco dirigía y producía películas Slash con un humor tan negro como el suyo propio. _Esta vez sí que lo has hecho, Samuel._

Al entrar al set, en el cual dada la frecuencia de mis visitas ya era tratado como parte del equipo, me encontré con una escena a la cual ya debería haberme acostumbrado. En su silla, de "soy el puto amo del lugar", como Lucifer mismo llamaba a su asiento personalizado, estaba mi amigo de ojos azules… con una rubia demasiado curvilínea tratando de trepársele encima. _Genial, Lilith de nuevo_.

-Sam –me llamó Luce, cuando estaba por ir a saludar al resto del staff mientras él estaba con Lilith.- ¿listo para irnos?

-Puedo esperar a que estés desocupado. –comenté con una sonrisa tratando de no denotar mis celos por la rubia que me miraba con odio.

-No es necesario, nuestra agenda es apretada hoy –replicó levantándose de su silla.- y tú, no estás en ella, jovencita. –terminó dándole una mirada cargada de sarcasmo a la chica.

Pude ver como Lilith se alejaba hecha una furia de contoneos insinuantes, _cómo si eso fuese a cambiar la opinión de un tipo que puede tener a quien quiera cuando quiera_ , me burlaba mentalmente… aunque sabía que, precisamente por eso, lo mío con él no llegaría a ser.

Tras el episodio del set, salimos en camino al nuevo restaurant vegetariano de la ciudad, era la noche de inauguración y Lucifer insistió en que era su ocasión perfecta para compensarme por la ensalada que vertió sobre mí el día que nos conocimos. Como suele pasar, no aceptó un no por respuesta, a pesar de que esta sería la veinteava ocasión en que era compensado por el incidente.

Normalmente habría sido más reacio al asunto, pero la oportunidad de estar con Lucifer cada vez que fuese posible había ido ganando preferencia sobre mi buen juicio desde que me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos por él, de eso ya había pasado un mes.

 _Tanto burlarme de Dean por su constipación emocional al darse cuenta de su amor por Cas… Y heme aquí,_ pensé mientras picoteaba mi ensalada mecánicamente, tratando de ser discreto sobre mi mirada enfocada a los labios de mi amigo. Entonces mi tenedor picó algo demasiado duro… _¿madera?_

Moví los vegetales que tapaban el lugar donde había detectado la dureza, estaba por llamar al mesero en busca de una aclaración al respecto, cuando encontré un pequeño muñeco de un payaso. Con una mueca lo saqué de mi plato y dirigí mi mirada furibunda al único que podía ser responsable de aquello.

-Wow, Sammy-Candy en modo alce furioso. –enunció Lucifer mientras me miraba con las manos cruzadas frente a su rostro, más ello no ocultaba de mi vista su enorme sonrisa y meneo de cejas sugerente.

-Jódete, Luce. –dije sin pizca de diversión antes de apoyarme en el respaldo y dirigir mi mirada a la demás gente en el lugar, indispuesto a hacer de aquello una escena.

-Vamos, Sammy-Candy… -comenzó, ante lo cual seguí ignorándolo.-

Perdí la noción de cuánto tiempo me rogó que le prestara atención. Llegó un punto en el que guardo silencio, con lo cual me preocupé un poco de haber sido abandonado en el lugar. Así que dirigí mi vista a él, encontrándolo sentado en el brazo de la silla.

-Vamos, Sam. –retomó al instante.- Ponme atención, estoy aburrido.

-Cállate.

-Él me dijo "cállate" –le dijo a un mesero que iba pasando y tomó desapercibido.- no es para tanto, Sammy-Candy –dijo tomando asiento adecuadamente de nuevo.

-Aburrirse no es justificación suficiente para molestar a los demás, Lucifer.

-Tu hablaste de malos recuerdos con los payasos… sólo quería darte un buen recuerdo relacionado a un puto payaso.

-¿Poner un payaso en mi comida es un buen recuerdo? –inquirí elevando las cejas.

-Si tan sólo lo hubieras revisado mejor lo sabrías. –terminó con un puchero infantil.

-Claro, debí comerlo para inspeccionarlo a fondo –comenté poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ahora el imbécil eres tú, Sammy-Candy. –replicó al tiempo que extendió la mano y tomó el diabólico objeto.- Es una caja. –y la abrió ligeramente antes de volverla a colocar ante mi.

Con algo de desconfianza, extendí la mano para tomar la caja de Lucifer, esperando no encontrarme alguna mala broma dentro. _Bien, sólo es un papel… supongo que habrá que sacarlo y esperar que no sea la imagen de otro payaso._ Tomando aire para infundirme valor, saqué el papel. Tenía un mensaje escrito a mano por él mismo:

" _Las rosas son rojas_

 _Las violetas azules_

 _Soy un imbécil con las palabras bonitas_

 _Pero quiero que seas tú, Sammy-Candy, la perra de mis ojos azules."_

 _ **Lucifer Nickelson, A.K.A tu destino.**_

Debí leer, al menos, unas diez veces el mensaje antes de atreverme a voltear a verlo. Cuando lo hice podía sentir el sonrojo presente en mi rostro, cómo si el mismo Neruda me hubiese escrito un poema que gritaba devoción por mí. Miré a Luce con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, sin creerme lo real de la situación.

-No es una broma. –me dijo, como si leyese mis pensamientos, con el porte más serio que le había visto desde que lo conociera.

-No sé… no sé qué decir, Lucifer…

-Claro que lo sabes, Sammy. –dijo mientras se ponía de pie para hincarse ante mi silla sin que dejarme impedírselo.- Lo sabes desde hace tiempo, yo lo supe en cuanto te vi. Sólo piensa en las veces que hemos salido aun cuando ambos tenemos el tiempo contado, en cuando te has quedado mirando mis labios esperando que no te descubra, en las veces que querías trepar por las paredes por los celos que sentías ante las mujeres a mi alrededor. –en ese momento tomó mi barbilla, haciéndome mirarlo a los ojos.- Si te lo hubiera pedido en esos momentos ¿qué habrías respondido?

Perdido en sus largas y rubias pestañas, dejé que, por una vez más, mi razón cediera ante mis deseos. Con una mano, lo tomé por la nuca uniendo mis labios a los suyos, saciando el deseo que había estado martilleando en mi cabeza por tanto tiempo.

En el momento del primer roce de nuestros labios pude sentir que entendía por fin todo lo que antes no lograba racionalizar, el brillo de nostalgia en los ojos de papá al hablar de mamá, la devoción con que Dean miraba a Cas, la luz en los ojos de Cas al estar con Dean… _Todo, ahora es tan claro, el significado mismo de la plenitud, toda mi vida estuvo oculto en un beso, mi destino, Lucifer._

A partir de ese día, el día en que le dije "sí" a Lucifer, no tuve que volver a preguntarme ¿qué se sentirá?


End file.
